The field of the invention is exercising devices and the invention relates more particularly to exercising devices for exercising a user""s biceps, triceps, deltoids and laterals.
Numerous devices have been devised for arm exercising. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,799. This device utilizes a spring loaded pair of arms pivoted at the user""s elbow. Resistance is created by a spring. As one exercises one""s arm the spring only works the user""s biceps and the device must be reconfigured to exercise a user""s triceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,665 shows an exercising device which utilizes a breaking system using planetary gears. The device is designed to contact the limbs adjacent a joint and because of the positioning of collars adjacent the joint would exert substantial strain against the limbs. This is because the collars are very close to the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,769 shows a wrist and forearm exercising apparatus which utilizes a spring and pivoted handle. It is limited to the exercising of a forearm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight device for exercising a user""s biceps, triceps, deltoid and lateral muscles.
The present invention is for an arm exercising device for strengthening a user""s biceps and triceps which device can be placed in an alternative position and used to exercise a user""s deltoid and lateral muscles. The device has an upper arm support platform which is attached to a user""s upper arm against a user""s tricep muscle. A hand driven assembly is pivotally attached to the upper arm support platform. A handle is attached to the hand driven assembly and the handle is fixed so that while the hand driven arm is being pivoted back and forth during exercise the handle will move in and out in an axial direction along the hand driven assembly. Means are provided for adjustably applying friction at the pivot hinge to allow the user to create the desired amount of resistance. The device may alternatively be used to exercise deltoid and lateral muscles. This is accomplished by strapping the hand driven against a user""s side and affixing the upper arm support platform to the user""s upper arm. In this way, as the user""s arm is moved away from his or her body, the user""s deltoid muscle is exercised and conversely, as the arm is brought back toward the body the user""s lateral muscles are exercised. Preferably, the means for adjustably applying friction includes an elastomeric member within a sleeve. The elastomeric member may be compressed or adjustably released to provide more or less resistance against a sleeve at the pivot hinge.